1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillation type gyroscope to be used, for example, as an angular velocity sensor in an automobile navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The oscillation type gyroscope utilizes a dynamic phenomenon such that when a rotational angular velocity is imparted to an oscillating object, there occurs Coriolis' force in a direction orthogonal to the oscillating direction. In the oscillation type gyroscope, electrodes are formed on one or plural faces of an oscillator, then an AC voltage is applied to those electrodes from the exterior, and a detection output based on a piezoelectric effect is taken out. However, the oscillator is connected directly to a circuit board.
FIG. 19 is a perspective view of an oscillator used in a conventional oscillation type gyroscope.
In FIG. 19, the numeral 401 denotes a piezoelectric oscillator, numeral 402 denotes one side of the piezoelectric oscillator, numerals 403, 404, 405, 406, 407 and 408 denote band-like electrodes formed on one side 402, and numerals 403a, 408a and 409 denote land portions.